Don't wright at night
by Fluffy Grimmy
Summary: Que le Trio Palatin et Sif débarquent sur Terre, ça augurait déjà de sacrés moments de n'importe quoi. Mais additionnez à ça le fait qu'on leur a collé un téléphone portable entre les mains... Et bonjour le souk ! Venez découvrir comment Avengers et Asgardiens apprendront à faire connaissance, interagir, et qui sait, peut-être se lier d'amitié.


_**Le mot de l'auteure :**_ Vous savez, j'adore les fictions qui ne se prennent pas au sérieux autant que celles qui vous mettent la larme à l'oeil. Et parmi celles qui me font souvent bien rire (voire mourir de rire), il y a les fics qui partent du postulat suivant : les personnages d'un fandom communiquant via SMS, Skype, Facebook, ou tout autre truc dans ce genre-là. Parmi ces dernières, il y en a un petit paquet sur le fandom des Avengers, maiiis... Je regrette l'absence de personnages comme le Trio Palatin ou Sif, qui pourtant ont un sacré potentiel, si vous voulez mon avis ! Donc, je me jette à l'eau. Je saiiis, j'ai déjà des tas de fanfictions commencées et aucune qui soit terminée, mais étant donné le caractère plus léger de celle-ci, elle n'aura pas vraiment de fin... C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je la publie en tant que terminée, mais d'autres chapitres sûrement nombreux viendront l'étoffer, assez régulièrement.

A ce propos... Si vous avez des idées, des envies, des personnages que vous voulez voir arriver au milieu de tout ce beau bordel, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le signaler par review ou message privé, je n'ai jamais mangé personne. Et je serais ravie de pouvoir satisfaire quelques envies de fans, au passage !

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Marvel, mais les conneries qui vont suivre sont de moi.

_**Note(s) :**_ Comme vous allez le constater, j'adore Fandral. Donc ne m'en voulez pas de vous spammer de sa présence. (a) Et me connaissant, autant vous avertir... Plus loin dans le fil de mon "récit", il y a de fortes chances pour que des ships étranges n'apparaissent de-ci de-là comme des champignons magiques... J'adore enquiquiner mon monde, c'est plus fort que moi. Vous risquez également de dénicher quelques références à certains autres fandoms, à des films, ou des jeux vidéo... Je vous laisse le loisir de les trouver !

Bon, les consignes de sécurité, c'est fait... Eh bien il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Je tâcherai de poster un chapitre par semaine, si ma connexion et l'inspiration me le permettent. Je vous dis donc à lundi prochain, et vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! =)

Enfin, en admettant que quelqu'un lise ceci, bien sûr...

* * *

**? :** Dites, quelqu'un saurait-il comment envoyer une photo ?

**Tony :** …. Pour commencer, t'es qui exactement ?

**? :** Le simple fait de te mener en bateau, homme de métal, suffit à illuminer ma journée ! =)

**Tony :** Okay... Ca ne peut pas être Thor, puisque j'ai enregistré son numéro hier, donc... Loki ?

**? :** Là, je suis outré ! Bon, nous n'avons pas eu la chance de nous croiser en personne, à mon grand regret, mais notre ami commun m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il a l'air de t'estimer, donc moi aussi.

**Tony :** …

**Thor :** Ah, Fandral ! Alors tu es à Midgard, toi aussi ?

**Tony :** Fandral ? Qui c'est ça ?

**Fandral :** Je suis de plus en plus vexé, vraiment !

**Thor :** Je t'en ai parlé pourtant, ami Stark ! C'est l'un de mes plus anciens et fidèles compagnons, nous avons vécu nombre d'aventures ensembles, c'est un excellent guerrier.

**Tony :** D'accord, d'accord... Mais pourquoi il a mon numéro ? C'est toi qui lui a donné, Thor ?

**Thor :** Non, comment l'aurais-je pu ? J'ignorais qu'il était sur Terre il y a quelques minutes à peine !

**Fandral :** En fait, c'est Loki qui me l'a donné.

**Tony :** LOKI ?! …. Il lit ce qu'on raconte, là ?

**Fandral :** Non, ou en tout cas je ne crois pas.

**Thor :** Mais au fait... Comment cela se fait que tu sois à Midgard, Fandral ?

**Fandral :** Odin nous a envoyés ici pour nous assurer que Loki ne ferait pas de bêtises plus grosses qu'un Dragon durant son exil. Et je dois avouer que ça me plaît, ici !

**Tony :** Oh, eh, attendez là ! Loki est ici, genre, à New York ?! Oh bordel, va falloir que je demande à JARVIS de renforcer la sécurité de la tour...

**Thor :** Du calme, ami Stark ! Mon frère est dépourvu de ses pouvoirs, tu ne risques rien.

**Fandral :** Oui, enfin... Rien, rien... Personne n'est à l'abri de ses mauvaises blagues, tout de même.

**Tony :** Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Eh mais je viens de capter... Tu as dit « on », Fandral. C'est qui ce « on », Odin a envoyé combien de personnes ?!

**Fandral :** Eh bien il y a moi, bien sûr, Volstagg, Hogun, et notre chère Sif. Ils ont encore du mal à prendre en main la technologie midgardienne, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Moi je m'amuse comme un petit fou !

**Tony :** Pourquoi je sens qu'il va me taper sur les nerfs, celui-là... ?

**Thor :** Pourtant je suis sûr que vous pourriez vous entendre, Fandral est un grand séducteur à Asgard.

**Fandral :** Plusieurs siècles d'expérience, mon cher. ~

**Tony :** V'là qu'Odin m'envoie de la concurrence déloyale... Les prochaines semaines vont être longues, très longues...

**Fandral :** … Tout ceci ne répond pas à ma question. Comment envoie-t-on une image ?

**Tony :** Je suis pas un service technique, va demander à quelqu'un d'autre ! Ou lis la notice, tiens. Tu sais lire quand même ? Non parce que vu le niveau intellectuel sur Asgard, parfois je me pose des questions...

**Fandral :** Ca, c'est bas. Mais c'est de bonne guerre. Très bien, je vais me débrouiller seul.

**Thor :** …

**Tony :** … Quoi ?

**Thor :** Tu n'aurais pas dû le vexer.

**Tony :** Et pourquoi ça ?

**Thor :** Tu vois notre ami faucon ?

**Tony :** Et comment, oui ! …. Attends, ne me dis pas que... ?

**Thor :** Oooh que si... Mais avec des dizaines et des dizaines d'années d'expérience. Et d'association avec Loki.

**Tony :** Et merde...

**_[Pendant ce temps...]_**

**Clint :** Tashaaaaaaa ?

**Natasha :** … Oulà. Quand tu m'appelles comme ça, je crains le pire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Clint :** Oh, tout de suite ! Comme si je pouvais pas être désintéressé... C'est vexant, tu sais ?

**Natasha :** … Clint, si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux tout de suite, je bloque ton numéro.

**Clint :** Bon, bon... En fait je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me couvrir, lors de la prochaine réunion du SHIELD. Je pourrais pas y assister.

**Natasha :** Et je peux savoir au nom de quoi je ferais ça, je te prie ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu as de mieux à faire ?

**Clint :** Au nom de l'affection commune qu'on se porte ? C'est à diiiire... C'est top-secret.

**Natasha :** Ouais ouais... Si c'était une mission officielle, tu n'aurais pas besoin de moi pour te donner un alibi valable. Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois, qu'est-ce que tu as de mieux à faire ?

**Clint :** Ca va, t'as gagné ! J'emmène Bruce à Las Vegas, il a besoin de se détendre un peu ! S'il continue à bosser comme ça, il va finir par nous péter un câble. Et je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que ça n'arrive pas.

**Bruce :** … Je tiens à signaler qu'on ne m'a absolument pas demandé mon avis, mais je crois que tout le monde s'en moque, là...

**Natasha :** … Comme tu voudras, mais ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter.

**Clint :** T'inquiètes pas, on sera sages comme des images ! (a)

**Bruce :** …. Quand je dis qu'on ne m'écoute pas...

_**[Quelques jours plus tard]**_

**? :** SALUTATIONS AMIS DE MIDGARD

**Bruce :** Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer qui est cet individu ?

**Tony :** L'un des potes de môssieur crache-la-foudre, je dirais. Lequel... Ca j'en sais rien.

**Bruce :** Comment ça ? D'autres Asgardiens sont sur Terre ?

**Tony :** Pour surveiller Loki, à ce qu'il paraît... Perso', je pense que c'est nous qui allons devoir les surveiller tous, mais booon...

**Fandral :** Ah, là je reconnais le style délicat de Volstagg. Attendez-vous à de la grande littérature.

**Bruce :** Encore un parfait inconnu...

**Tony :** Fandral, Bruce. Bruce, Fandral. Un autre des copains de Thor.

**Fandral :** Un plaisir de vous rencontrer. A ce qu'on m'a dit, vous êtes un grand intellectuel sur votre monde, j'aimerais avoir l'occasion de discuter avec vous.

**Bruce :** Plaisir partagé. J'ignorais que les Asgardiens s'intéressaient aux recherches humaines, c'est une agréable surprise.

**Fandral :** Je suis plutôt du genre curieux.

**Tony :** Et pourquoi que lui tu le vouvoies et moi tu me tutoies ?!

**Fandral :** Parce que lui ne m'a pas tutoyé d'emblée sans me demander si ça m'indisposait ou non, pour commencer. Oh, et puis tu ne vas pas râler pour si peu, homme de métal ! A force d'être aussi aigri, tu vas rouiller ton armure.

**Tony :** Il a mangé un clown au p'tit déj' ce matin, le blondinet ?

**Fandral :** Déjà que je refuse de manger du cheval... Alors de l'Humain, grands dieux non !

**Tony :** C'était du second degrés, môssieur l'Eclair...

**Fandral :** Mais je sais bien, c'est juste que c'est tellement amusant de te voir tourner chèvre ! (a)

**Bruce :** … Je l'aime bien.

**Volstagg :** CA TU ME LE PAIERAS, FANDRAL, J'AI UN EXCELLENT STYLE D'ECRITURE, JE SUIS UN GRAND CONTEUR

**Fandral :** A l'oral, certes. Dès que tu prends une plume, ça vire à la catastrophe...

**Tony :** Trois plombes pour écrire une phrase, toute en majuscules... J'ai l'impression de revoir Thor à ses débuts avec un portable entre les mains.

* * *

Alors, verdict ? En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça ! X) Encore une fois, si vous avez des idées, des personnages que vous souhaiteriez voir débarquer, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! =3

En espérant que vous avez apprécié votre lecture !


End file.
